Simple Wishes
by Chibigal4
Summary: A bittersweet irony to the song “When Christmas Comes to Town” revolving around the Von Schraider brothers.


Chibigal4: In my Chorus class we're practicing songs for our Christmas Concert in December. One of the songs picked was "When Christmas Comes to Town". Ya know the song from the Polar Express? Don't worry, I haven't seen it either, but that's what everybody tells me. Anyway, the first time I head the song; this story just popped in my head, and wouldn't leave me alone. So, here it is.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, "When Christmas Comes to Town", or anything else mentioned in the fic, but the idea was mine.  
Notes:  
Fanfic**_  
Lyrics_**

Simple Wishes

Although Leon wasn't really sure how to build a ginger bread house, that didn't stop him from trying. Every year since he could remember, he'd attempt to put one together. One year he burnt it, another year he messed up the recipe, and last year, the house collapsed. He wasn't easily discouraged, so he sat, trying to make his miniature house perfect. "All I have to do now is add the decorations." As Leon reached for the frosting, he slid in his chair, causing him to loose his balance. He fell to the floor, and in an attempt to save himself, grabbed what he thought was the table. Unfortunately, it was the tray his ginger bread house was on, and it came down: half on top of him, and the other half on the floor. Leon sat up; frowned at the mess he made, and sighed. "Oh well. There's always next year." Leon stood up, brushed himself off, and began to gather the smashed cookie house. 'One year I'll be able to do this and not goof it up. Then again, I usually mess up everything. That's probably why Mom and Dad don't want anything to do with me. I know I'll get it right. Yeah, next year, I'll nail this for sure."

**_I'm wishing on a star  
And trying to believe  
That even though it's far  
He'll find me Christmas Eve_**

Leon finished, and left the kitchen. On his way to his room, he stopped when he reached the living room, which was empty. Completely void of human life, let alone festive decorates. 'Even though Santa never comes, we should still have a tree. Come to think of it, it never really bothered me that he never showed up."

**_I guess that Santa's busy  
Cause he's never come around_**

'All I want is to spend time with my family. Especially Siegfried, after all, this is supposed to be a time when families come together. It's not fair he's always in another country.'

**_I think of him  
When Christmas Comes to Town_**

As that thought crossed Leon's mind, the door opened and his big brother walked in with suitcase in hand. "I'm home." Siegfried looked and sounded tired.  
"Big brother!" Leon ran to hug Siegfried, but his mother got there before he did.

**_The best time of the year  
When everyone comes home_**

"Leon, your brother has a lot to do. Don't bother him." His mother then led her oldest son into the study and shut the door, leaving Leon alone again.  
"I missed you Siegfried." Leon whispered still facing the door. "Tell me about your trip?"

**_With all this Christmas cheer  
It's hard to be alone_**

Leon stood there for a few minutes then turned to go upstairs, but the living room was bothering him. It was just too plain for the holiday season. His eyes fell upon the Lamp in the corner of the room, and an idea struck him. A slight smile crossed his face, and he ran upstairs to his parents' room. He opened his mother's dresser and pulled several pairs of dangling, hook earrings she never wore. Then he sprinted to his room, grabbed several of his duel monster cards, and ran back downstairs to the living room. Leon put his cards on a nearby coffee table. He then walked over to the lamp, dragged it to the center of the room, and hung the earring on the candlestick arms of the lamp. "What do you think, Cinderella?" He asked, looking over at his Duel Monster cards. "What was that, Red Riding Hood?" He paused for a minute, and then moved one of the earrings. "Yeah, you're right. That does look better."

**_Putting up the Christmas tree  
With friends who come around  
It's so much fun  
When Christmas Comes to Town_**

Leon finished his improvised tree, stood back, and looked at it satisfied. He walked over to his cards and picked them up. "Oh, that's right! Thanks for reminding me, Forest Wolf. I almost forgot!" Leon ran upstairs, put his cards on his nightstand, and fumbled under his bed. A few minutes later, he found what he was looking for; a present he had gotten for Siegfried. It wasn't very well wrapped, but it was the thought that counted. Leon carefully picked it up, knowing it was fragile. Cradling it in his arms, he went back downstairs. As soon as he reached the first floor, the door of the study opened, and Siegfried walked out stretching.  
"What do you have there, Leon?" Siegfried asked looking over at his little brother.  
Leon opened his mouth to answer, but his father came out of the study, took Siegfried by his shoulders, and led him in another direction. "Come, son. Let's not waste time." Walking to another part of the house with Siegfried, their father accidentally bumped into his youngest son, causing him to drop the present in his hands. It broke into pieces as it hit the floor.

**_Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green  
All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen_**

Heartbroken, Leon ran upstairs in tears. He flopped on his bed and buried his head in his pillow. He cried alone, knowing no one would comfort him.

**_No one will be sleeping on  
The night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way_**

He laid there for hours, long after he stopped crying. Leon sat up, walked to his window and looked out. There were carolers walking around, but when they saw his home, they looked at each other and went the other direction.

**_When Santa's sleigh bells ring  
I listen all around  
The herald angels sing  
I never hear a sound_**

Downstairs, Siegfried put his hand on his forehead. "Father, I don't feel well."  
His father sighed disappointed. "Well, you have gotten a lot accomplished today. You may go."  
Siegfried closed the book he was studying and headed upstairs. After knowing he wasn't being followed, he darted in a different direction.

Leon sat on his bed, facing the window, and felt more alone than ever. He brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them. He heard a knock at the door. Sighing, he said, "Come in."  
The door slowly open and softly shut behind whoever entered. "Little Red Riding Hood…This is one of your favorites, isn't it?" Leon's head shot around and saw his brother bend down and pick the book off the floor. Siegfried sat next to his little brother. "I bet you've heard it a million times…I wouldn't be boring you if I read it, would I?" A smile spread across Leon's face as he shook his head. "Good." Leon wrapped his arms tightly around Siegfried's waist. Siegfried put an arm around his little brother and with the other hand held the book, and began to read.

**_When all the dreams of children  
Once lost will all be found  
That's all I want  
When Christmas Comes to Town_**

-The End

Chibigal4: And there you have it. R+R and flames will be ignored and deleted.


End file.
